


Regenerate

by LadyLustful



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Black Metal AU, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, affectionate parody (hopefully funny too), except black metal, idefkwtf, or Death Metal AU, or death metal, possibly fusion with Black Metal RPF, possibly fusion with Metalocalypse, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nineteen ninety something, a small town somewhere in Canada. Metalhead Victor Creed drags his younger half-brother  Logan and their drunk stoner troll friend Wade into starting an extreme metal band.<br/>The rest is history. Or some boring, obscure, and embarassing part of it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Creed

**Author's Note:**

> Because Victor looks like he's fit into metal so well, with his long hair, and stubble, and nihilist ideology and love of talking and disdain for humanity and human morality especially and his growl.  
> Seriously, go watch/read an interview with Gaahl or Varg Vikernes or Euronymous and say you don't see a resemblance, I dare you.  
> This is CRACK, and not to be treated seriously.

\- And how would you describe the ideology behind your music, Mr Creed? - their interviewer asks. - Is there even an ideology?

Victor Creed leans forward, smiles with his easy, predatory charm, sharp teeth glinting white in a stubbly, round face, blonde hair hanging in long curtain around it.

\- Well yes. I call it the creed of Creed. It's the belief that human beings are just animals, slaves to the laws of nature and to their own nature, their fears, their desires... But they are also gods, gods to themselves and to whoever they gain power over. You know, I think animals are actually more divine than most humans, because they aren't deluded – they don't willingly commit to an unattainable goal in the name of ideas...

\- Cut the bullshit, bub. - The vocalist short, tattooed brother, Logan, who is the drummer, speaks up.

He hasn't said much since the beginning, apparently engrossed in the switchblade he's been playing with in between swigs of beer. The guitarist, a bald, scarred giant of a man, is even worse. He doodles on the table in crayon, people getting shot, decapitated, eviscerated, and explosions, while giggling insanely. Suddenly he looks up from his drawing.

\- I'm bored. Wanna get tacos? 

Logan shakes his head in despair.


	2. Regenerate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An excerpt from an interview, where the band name explain the origin of their name.

Interviewer: And the name of the band, Regenerate? Is there any special meaning to it? Any particular reason why you chose it?

Logan: It was the best we could come up with at the time?

Victor: For me it represents the ability of nature to spring back from anything, resilence, the will to recover, to live, to triumph.  
Also, I guess that regeneration could be perceived as an opposite of degeneration, as a cure for it.  
I think that this degeneration is human morality, the systems of ridiculous little bullshit laws and rules, all desighed to encourage weakness, fraility, the lack of individuality or strength, the dependence on society.  
The whole human society culture is mostly designed to weaken a man from birth, to limit him, imprison him in a cage enforced by his own mind, a cage of limitations that he perceives because he has learned to perceive them, not because they really are there; but also to enforce these stupid notions like morality by law, by force, by violence; to make one less than what one could be, useless as anything but a member of society; to erradicate thinking.  
But human nature is resilient; we have an inner beast, an inner god; I guess some would call him a monster, but monstrosity is in the eye of the beholder; a spirit, that society tries to erradicate in us but cannot, never completely; a will to grow, to live, to relish our life, even at the cost of other, to grasp what we think should be ours and never look back.  
We can embrace this spirit, obey it, let it guide us, make peace with our own nature.  
And that is, for me, the meaning of regeneration - the recovery of what was taken from us by society, what we lost in the socialisation process, what they tried to destroy - but you can't kill life itself, can't kill the divine animal spirit, and you can only hold it back for so long.

Wade: The name? Bacause it's awesome, that's why! Regeneration is awesome! I bet in another universe we're all superheroes who can regenerate. How awesome would that be? 


End file.
